Light-emitting devices (LED packages) are known in which a light-emitting diode (LED) device is mounted on a substrate and sealed with a translucent sealing resin containing a phosphor. In such a light-emitting device, light emitted from the LED element is mixed with light generated by exciting the phosphor with the emitted light, thereby producing light of a desired color, such as white, according to the purpose.